


A Conquest of Bubbles

by RoseWineGoddess



Category: Loki (Marvel) Loki X Reader, Remake/Remodel (Fanart)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Contests, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Major Edit, Master/Servant, Masturbation in Bathroom, PWP without Porn, Reader-Insert, Smut, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWineGoddess/pseuds/RoseWineGoddess
Summary: Loki leaves you, his lover, alone in his room all day leaving just as an explanation for his absence. When he returns he thinks he will play a game that will see you act as a servant to him in his bath and eventually in his bed. Too bad he challenged you, a master of the game.***Comments are always appreciated and treasured but I hate to be one of those authors that begs for them. I hope you enjoy the story***





	A Conquest of Bubbles

/>

****

## A Conquest of Bubbles

###  ****

You had been waiting for Loki in his private chambers all day. You were supposed to be on a secret picnic in the forest with your forbidden love but when you got to his chambers all you had found was a note that read. "Darling, Odin has requested Thor to take care of a problem on one of the neighboring worlds. Something about bandits. Thor has asked me to go along and I, of course, cannot refuse my oaf of a brother. I will be back shortly. Stay in my chambers and amuse yourself. I want to imagine you lying in bed while I do battle." The note had no signature but hardly needed one.

So here you were, stuck having to fill the day while Loki and Thor did battle. You pick up one of the many books Loki had left piled on the floor beside the green velvet couch in his chambers and start to read. Hoping it will help the time that you should have been spent in Loki's arms pass quickly.

"And just what are you up to pet?” Loki asked, surprising you as he marched into the room. His normal silent, gliding steps had been replaced with the sound of heavy, stomping boots. He eyed the book in your hand suspiciously. You had jumped a bit as the sound of his entrance broke through the quiet solitude of your day. It must have been hours since you had first picked up the leather-bound tome in your hands. You look down at the book and realize how few pages are left unread at the back when Loki had made his entrance.

“I'm reading." You answer him, keeping your eyes focused on the pages in front of you, curious now to find out the story's end. With all the noise Loki has begun making taking off his armor you can't help but let out a sigh. You know for a fact he can remove his clothing silently when it suits him, he just hates not having your full attention on him.

You finally look up from the book for the first time in hours and notice the sun slanting through the window in a crimson streak. Loki groaned, stretching and rubbing sore spots in his shoulders. The battle had obviously taken a bit of a toll out on him. “I am fairly bright, darling. I figured as much seeing the book in your hand but I was rather hoping to find you naked in my bed. That beautiful body spread out against my sheets awaiting my pleasure.” He looked at you with a pout.

He finished stripping off the sweat and blood-stained armor he wore over his normal tunic. You notice his long, dark curls are streaked with dirt, knotted and matted in tangles around his shoulders. When he is left in nothing but his boots and trousers he leans over to kiss you. You look up at him from over the top of your book and wrinkle your nose at him as the odor of sweat and dirt waft over to you. "You stink." You tell him as you squirm and giggle trying to avoid his searching lips.

He laughs and then releases you before throwing himself down into the embrace of the velvet sofa. He slumps down into the pillows you had been lounging on. He makes exaggerated sniffing noises and then a mock grimace of horror. “I really do, don’t I? He looks over at you and seems to be making up his mind about something. He gives you one of his wickedly breathtaking smiles and you know you're in for trouble with that mischievous grin of his.

“Darling, go and draw me a bath.” He orders. “Make sure you put plenty of bubbles in it. I've had such a long day.” You look him over, trying to ascertain if this is one of his jokes or not. He looks you in the eyes and makes a shooing motion with his hand towards his sumptuous bathroom. You continued to stare at him, still not quite sure whether or not he was serious. You were not a servant after all.

Then again if a servant were to catch you in Prince Loki's private rooms at the very least there would be talk. Most servants gossiped about their masters the way old women gossiped over village fences. And the fact that you, a noble, betrothed to another Asgardian noble were lounging around in Prince Loki's private rooms would start the gossip mill spinning full time. If you were just another one of the Prince's nightly conquests and not a noblewoman no one would care. Fine. You would run Loki's damn bath water and let him think he had gotten his way. The risk of getting caught wasn't worth it but you cursed Loki for taking advantage of that fact. Still, you didn't have to like it. You made your displeasure known to him as you huffed off the sofa and flounced off towards the bathroom.

At the entrance way of the bathroom you turned and sent a sweet smile over your shoulder to your lover. When he returned it you took the opportunity to fling the book still clutched in your hand at his head, causing him to break his lounging position or get a good whack to his head. The sound of the book hitting its target and Loki's creative cursing followed behind you. Two could play at this game.

You smiled as you entered Loki's luxurious bathroom. It was decorated in the colors of his signature black, green and gold. The black marble was veined with gold and the room was spacious and elegant. The sound of your steps echoed off the walls and the marble was cool under your bare feet. You made your way over to the huge sunken pool that served as Loki's bathing pool and sat down beside the faucets to start the hot water running.

When the water taps are running full blast, you grab the clear glass bottle of bath oil. You sit down leaning over the edge of the pool and pouring lots of the sweet smelling oil into the swirling water. You watch as the tub begins to fill up with frothy bubbles. You start slowly trailing your hand through the hot water, making circular patterns. The bath water feels so good on your skin and you began to get lost in thoughts of what you and Loki would do once he got done with his bath. It was too late for your picnic in the forest but perhaps a moonlight picnic in the gardens might work? What else could the two of you find to do? What if Loki snuck you into the library again and took you up against the books shelf as he had once before? Erotic thoughts flooded your mind as you lost yourself to the feel of the water and the flow of your fantasies. You were so lost in thought that you didn’t hear when Loki walked in.

The steam, the bath oil, and the bubbles in the large open tub before you smelled divine. You had no idea what the scent was but it smelled heavenly, a little like the scent of Loki's skin when you kissed your way down his chest and onto the more interesting places of his body. The sweet fragrance went right to your head, further fueling your fantasies of Loki's bare skin still damp from the bath. Your mind was lost in contemplation as you continued to swirl your hand in slow, lazy, circles, popping bubbles and inhaling the delicious aromas of steam and costly bath oil.

An arm encircled your waist, surprising you as you hadn't heard him enter the room. Loki's lowers his head down to yours. He reaches out with his free hand and wraps it into your hair, sweeping the long tresses aside. He starts to press his body into yours from behind, pinning the upper half of your body over the edge of the bath. His lips begin their search, finding all the little places he knows will make you moan. “Mmm, that looks so very inviting, my pet. I have such a good and useful servant tonight. What else is my servant prepared to do to please her master?” He murmurs, his lips brushing your ear. “I know what more you could do for me my obedient, little pet. Strip, darling. And get in with me." Loki commands.

“Wh…what?” You stammer incredulously, looking down at the lovely green gown you had chosen just for him to admire you in this morning. You really don't want to have to go through all the trouble of having to unlace your gown and ruining the surprise you were saving for Loki underneath. You were only waiting for the right time to reveal it to him. But your own mind had turned traitor as it began to think about how wonderful it would feel to have Loki's hands gliding everywhere over your wet, naked, skin all slippery from the oil. You didn't doubt if you turned Loki down you were got to giving up on what would likely be one of the most erotic experiences of your life.

Unfortunately, there was the very real chance that at any moment one of Loki's real servants might come in to check on their Prince, especially after his arrival from the battle. If any of them were to find you here with the Loki you would certainly never live down the shame it would bring to your family. To be caught, in such a very compromising position, naked in his private chambers. You doubted that even Loki, with all his many talents, would be able to talk his way out of this one.

"I won't tell again. Strip and get in with me." Loki voice interrupts your chaotic thoughts as he orders you again. His warm lips capture your earlobe, temporarily halting all rational thoughts. For a moment you just sat there too stunned to reply. You look down once again at your lovely green silk gown. You know the water will ruin the silk material if it gets wet. Apparently, you were taking too long to make your decision because suddenly Loki's hand shoved you forward. Half your body was already poised over the water so it took very little force to submerge you completely. You came up sputtering from being dunked under the hot water. Oh, you thought to yourself, he is going to pay for this.

Loki moves down into the tub, using the built-in ledge as a step. He approaches you from the far side of the bath. His naked upper body sparkles with drops of water as he moves so that it almost looks like the water droplets are wet kisses rained down upon the perfection of his chest. He stands before you, grabbing the opening of your once beautiful green gown at the top. He begins to exert his considerable strength pulling apart the wet material. “I said.” He growls “Strip.” You hear the sound of your wet gown beginning to rip where his hands are splitting the wet silk. It tears open all at once. He pulls at the material, sliding it down your shoulder and off your arms. “And get in here with me.”

He continues to peel the gown from your body as you stand trembling in the pool. You hope he thinks you are trembling from fear but the truth is that the Prince's games excite you and cause your body to tremble with anticipation. “I am your Prince and you will obey me. Any good servant knows how to please her master.” He tells you. His voice is low and with just a hint of menace, the sound of it made you shiver. You keep your eyes down as he gathers the ripped pieces and drops them in a pile on the floor beside the water. His hands lift your chin up, forcing you to look into his eyes."Good servants always obey their master. It seems as if you might be in need of a lesson in submission and authority tonight. I am the one who rules over you. I am your master girl. Never forget that."

Loki fingers trace their way down from your chin to glide across your collar bone, the dip in your throat, and the line of your neck as he makes his way behind you, his fingers never losing contact with your skin. When he is fully behind you he moves your hair to one side again, giving him full access to your ear if he wishes to whisper his words softly to you again. Instead, he spends a moment combing through your wet hair gently with his fingers. Then, in one of those instantaneous moves, he can make his hand twist into your hair. It's just a touch painful but you can feel the controlled strength in arm, the expert touch that knows just how much force to use to cause your body to tread that fine line between pleasure and pain.

You can't help the moan that escapes your lips or the fact that your breathing is starting to accelerate. Still using your hair, he grinds himself into your naked back. "Now, tell me pet, who do you belong to? And make your answer very convincing. You must make me believe I am the only man who's touch you yearn for. The only man you dream of in your empty bed at night. Your besotted betrothed? The idiots that try to catch your attention? The muscled oaths that attempt to flirt with you? All the men that stare at your body as you pass by? Convince me that only a god such as I can truly satisfy that body you try to hide under your prime little dresses and your mask of modesty.” Loki whispers, his words echoing in your ear.

It takes you a moment before you are able to speak, the sensation of Loki grinding himself against your back and his grip on your hair are extremely distracting, luckily for you you know what Loki wants and needs to hear. "I belong only to you. My Prince. My lover. My god." You moan, pressing your wet, naked body back against his to emphasize your words. "Yes” Loki’s tone takes on a lustful huskiness and he pulls you even harder back against him.

You love when he plays this game. When he tries his best to dominate you with intimidation, his strength, his words, and his cleverness. Loki was very good at this game and it was one that had won him many lovers in the past. God, he may be but he was also a man and like most men, he was blinded to his own faults. His ego and jealousy were a card that you could use. It would not be hard to flip it and use that weakness against him. You just needed to wait until the time was right.

One of the reasons Loki had been through so many lovers was because none had truly challenged him. They were easily won and just as easily forgotten. They were nothing more than a fresh conquest for Loki. Just a way of assuring he never spent the night in a cold bed unless he himself wanted to. And the woman that Loki chose were cursed forever. They must live the rest of their lives content with nothing but the memory of a single night spent in Loki's bed. Doomed forever to dream of a single night of perfect passion that once tasted could never be forgotten.

No, thank you. That was a game you refused to play. You were not about to be used once and then quickly discarded while Loki moved on to his next conquest. You controlled this game and you would have Loki until you were done with him, squeezing every drop of satisfaction you could from that glorious body and mischievous mind. You were a master at playing and winning games of all types after all. You had enough skill to make Loki believe he was winning this game right now. You would let him believe that you were cowered into playing the role of his dutiful servant, subservient to the role he played as master. The night was young and you had plenty of time to reveal to Loki that you were the real winner of this game he had started. Let him think you were beaten before the evening was done he would declare you the winner. You had even been kind to allow him to make the first move. So far you were not in the least bit worried. You could not wait unitl this game was wrapped up and Loki would end the night on his hand and knees serving you.

Loki runs his warm fingers down your back, the curves of your hips, and then moves on to trace the very edge of where your lacy panties meet the skin of your back. He brings his hands back up and starts to tease the skin that is still covered up by the back strap of your bra. His fingers trace small designs on your back before finally unclasping the hooks that keep your ample breast contained. As if he cannot help himself he walks back around to stand in front of you, his eyes drinking in the details of your body. You still hold the lace cups of the bra, covering your breast. Loki moves almost like he is in a daze as he runs his fingers across the tops of the bra cups. He caresses and plays with the lace at the top of each cup. Finally, you take pity on him and let the lace fall slowly into the swirling water.

You hear his swift intake of breath followed by a moan that almost sounds pained as you raise your arms and cup your breast invitingly. You give him an exceptional view of your exposed breasts, the creamy pink skin and rosebud nipples. In his mind you must look the very picture of a goddess, offering supplication. You give a coy, innocent smile to him where he stands watching you. His pupils had become dilated as he stands there watching you offer up your breast to him, awaiting his pleasure. His hand trembles slightly as he reaches up to cup you with his hands. His proximity and his touch are such incredible, inescapable things. They draw you down into the realm of desire that Loki always seemed to create in you, even before you had become his lover.

“Do you like what you see, my Prince?” You tease. Your voice is barely a whisper. Your own body now is starting to tremble in anticipation. The water and the bubbles do not conceal your nudity from Loki, rather they frame and enhance your curves. Loki seems to take all this in. He begins to make his way behind once more and as he does his movements cause the water to splash up onto your already overheated thighs. His fingers once again begin creating heated pathways down your naked back and he works his hands down to the top of your drenched panties. Still keeping his fingers in contact with your skin he moves a little from straight behind you to stand by your side. You watch as he trails his long, dexterous fingers along the way. He starts to speak before you can begin to beg him to rip your panties off and make you scream his name with his fingers alone. He smirks at and starts to speak. “You are surely one of my most valuable possessions, are you not darling? I would even go so far as to say you are one of the most exquisite treasures in all of Asgard. Certainly, there is nothing that Odin has in his vault that would be worth half so much as you. You have undoubtedly given me some of the most exquisite pleasure I have ever experienced in our time together."

The hand that was lazily drawing wet circles on your side and back suddenly turns your body into his hard. His fingers will leave bruises where he gripped you so hard tomorrow. The force of Loki's intense stare holds you as he asks you. "And you belong to no man but me, yes? No other man is allowed to touch this soft skin, this perfect body? Tell me I am the only man that will bury myself into you until you cry out my name. No man shall ever be able to fulfill you again, pet. For I am not just a man but also a god. Only I can satisfy your lust." He tells you. He eyes sparkle and he is smirking at you thinking he has you just where he wants you to be. You look him straight in the eye, your gaze not flinching. "For now, my Prince. I am yours alone for now." You tell him, giving him his own smirk back. "I will not remain yours forever. I am still betrothed. I will one day have another lover just as you yourself will." You pretend to be considering the matter. "Perhaps, one day I might even find an even better lover than any I have ever had before." You say, knowing this answer will not please him.

Loki moves off to the edge of the bath and you are aware that his arm muscles are clenched tight like wound bands, so tight that you can feel the barley conatained violence held inside him. With a great huff, he retrieves a bottle of soap and a sponge from the side of the tub. He hands them both to you but you can tell he would rather have thrown them at you. You try not to smile as you watch his playful mood disappear in front of your face. You're not worried. It's all part of your plan.

You pour some of the liquid soap onto the sponge and work up some lather after placing the bottle back on the lip of the black marble tub. Loki orders you. “Why don't you make yourself useful like a good servant and get to work? I want to be clean. You may begin by scrubbing my back." He tells you coldly." Since you were so observant about the fact that today's battle has left me in an unfit state then you may begin to rectify the situation.”

You smile secretly as you bring the sponge towards him. He has turned away from you, giving you his back. Even better. That way he can't see the smile on your face as you begin to work. Your comments had had the desired effect of ruffling the Princelings feathers. You had given him first move in the game after all and you had just made your first strategic ountermove. You stood looking at Loki's back for a second before you begin to make wide soapy circles all over the lean muscles of his back. You sweep his knotted hair off to the side as you work on cleaning his back and shoulders.

You can't help when a sigh escapes from you. It feels so wonderful to be touching him again. This man who is your lover. Your Prince. Your god, and perhaps, depending on the future he might one day be your king. You sigh again but this time not with an appreciation for Loki's many charms. You are not in the best situation and no matter how enjoyable it is currently it must soon come to an end. You know this should not be happening at all. You are betrothed to another. You, being a noblewoman of Asgard were betrothed to another noble of Asgard. This is the way of the Asgardian court and you had been raised with the knowledge of it your entire life.

You didn't know why Loki had sought you out, to begin with, even knowing of your betrothal. Perhaps for him, it had started as a game or a challenge. A test of skill to see if he could take what belonged to another man. If that was the case than Loki had failed. You, yourself did not belong to any man (or woman for that matter). You belonged to yourself alone and you had permitted yourself to agree to the betrothal. It had seemed the right thing to do at the time. 

Nothing you could do would ever make you Loki's Queen. He was a Prince and when it came time he would dutifully marry the Princess Odin and Frigga chose for him. Still, until your vows were said or his own betrothal was announced you had no guilt for attempting to beat Loki at his own games. He had no idea that when he had started to court you you would end up proving to be his equal in so many things. He had quickly gained respect for you and your abilities and what was supposed to be a onetime tryst had turned into something more.

“Scrub me harder darling. I will not break.” Loki orders you. You got up to your knees on the built-in stone ledge and sat behind him so you could put your weight into scrubbing the filth of today's battle from his beautiful, pale body. He bowed his head forward as you worked the sponge in large soapy circles all around the back of his neck, shoulders, and sides. You noticed once again all the horrendous healed scars that marred the perfection of his beautiful body. The scars did not look so bad in the light of the candle from beside Loki's bed but now you could see each individual scar. There must be more than thirty of them!

During your time together in bed, you had always forced yourself not to think on them but it was so much harder when you were close to them here. You could feel each individual scar, each pucker of his skin, and you could trace the edges of each shiny, pink, healed, wound. You tried now to force yourself not to think too much on them and the pain that each and every one of them must have caused Loki at one point. You wondered again if Thor knew just how much he was truly asking of Loki each time he drug Loki into another one of his battles.

It made you so upset you wanted to rush to where Thor was probably drinking to celebrate another "glorious victory" and dump the contents of his ale glass right on to the top of his damn head. Then you would inform that thick headed oaf of all that Loki had done for him. You clenched your hands and bit your bottom lip so you didn't do run off right this very moment and go give Thor a piece of your mind.

As if Loki knew what you were thinking, he stilled your hand in mid-motion. "The scars look worse than they are. The pain passes swiftly and I would trust my brother's safety to none but me. You must not say anything. You must promise me now you will not say anything to anyone. It would ruin your future and mine. Odin already fears I will never be the warrior Thor is and it would reveal to the court that you have been in my bed to have seen them. Leave it be, love. There is nothing to be done about it." You look into his sad eyes and swear to say nothing to anyone about Loki's battle scars.

Loki is practical but he is also a man still longing to make his father proud and be his brothers equal. The whole court knows that. So even though you don't agree with Loki's decision you understand his reasons. You will hold your tongue. You start your work anew. You work your way down his back, massaging the lather into his lean, strong muscles until eventually, you start to tease the flesh visible just above the waterline. Loki has remained silent since he asked for your promise. The only noise he makes is the occasional sigh. He has closed his eyes to slits, barely watching as you take his long pale arms and start to scrub them. You run the sponge and then just your hands over the muscles in his arms and neck. Then you scrub each of his hands. When you finish washing each of his fingers you place a soft kiss at the tips of each of his fingers. You love hearing the low moans he makes after each kiss you plant.

Since you are still behind him you decided to go ahead and wash his beautiful black hair. It had become a dirty, knotted, tangled mess from the battlefield. You know for a fact Loki takes a great deal of pride in his hair and normally it would have been its usually mass of shining, raven black, curls. A smaller bottle sitting on the side of the tub revealed itself to be shampoo. It has a different smell than the sweet liquid soap and bath oil.

Just as you thought, the bottle smells exactly like Loki's hair when he joined you in his bed fresh from the bath. When you inhale the scent from the bottle it reminded you of some type of Midgardian citrus fruit. You start to wash your Prince's hair. You gently untangled all the snarls and knots. Your fingers working through the long black hair, unknotting it and removing the last vestiges of dirt and blood. “Close your eyes, my Prince.” You tell him as you pour fresh water over his hair to rinse it out. Loki lets out an amused chuckle as you lean harder into him so that your breast are pressed more firmly into his back. Well, there was no sense in letting such a promising position go to waste after all.

Bathing Loki was turning out to be quite a pleasurable experience. Once you were done washing his hair and back you move forward to lean against him on the seat. The change in position encourages him to lean the rest of the way back against the ledge and completely close his eyes. He looks so relaxed as you start to wash his chest. Loki was probably thinking he was still winning. Soon it would be time for you to be done playing at being his servant and then things should really start to pick up.

You were reaching the point where every part of Loki that could be seen above the water had now been scrubbed. You sit back in the water and squeeze the excess water out of the sponge, waiting for him to say something. You squeeze the water out of the sponge and the sound of the excess water falling back into the bath must have broken through his thoughts since he opens his eyes fully and looks at you as you make yourself ready to leave the bath. It seems to take him a moment to focus his eyes on you but when he does his intense blue stare holds you captive for a few heartbeats.

"You have not finished your good work, my servant.” He informs you. The blue of his eyes holds you still for a few moments this time. When you are finally able to break the spell, his eyes have cast over you you look him over with a feigned confused look on your face. “Oh, I am so sorry, your majesty. I have completed your orders to bathe you. Is there something else you wish me to do for you this night?" You ask and raise one eyebrow in a lascivious manner. “Well, you seem to have forgotten about the lower half of my body.” He informs you seriously. “For some reason, my servant has neglected to attend to me fully. Earlier this evening my lady criticized me due to my cleanliness and I do so take her criticism very seriously. I have been advised I need washing very badly.” He tells you. His eyes sparkle with suppressed laughter as he throws your earlier words back at you.

You smile at Loki "And how would you like me to clean you, my Prince?" You ask him teasingly. He sighs and sinks a little lower into the bath water. "Oh, I imagine the same way you did to my upper body should suffice." He tells you. That wonderfully wicked grin spreading across his lips. "Oh, of course, my Prince. I am at your service as you well know." Now that the end is nearing you can't help the giddiness running through you causing you to flirt a little bit. You move closer to him in order to lift up his long legs of the water to scrub them.

You take your time running the sponge with fresh lather along his ankle, his shin, his calf muscle, and his knee. He does have such wonderful, strong legs. You couldn't help that your mind keeps becoming crowded with images of the two of you in his bed. You imagine you see your own legs wrapped around his naked waist and his strong legs pressing you down into the soft bed. He is making low moans deep in his throat as your hand works the muscles under all that pale, perfect skin. You wash each of his legs almost to the top of his thighs leaving just enough bare skin to tease. His mouth curves into a dark and knowing smile. He opens his eyes and they hold yours. His eyes are so like blue gemstones, set in the perfection of his face. He is still leaning back against the bath lip as he stretches his long body out, closing his eyes once more.

You pour some more of the sweet smelling liquid soap onto the sponge and create another head of fresh lather. Your eyes take in Loki’s relaxed, supine form and you lick your lips. You start back at his thighs and you work the sponge over the flesh of his thighs making sure not to brush anything else. You move slowly, teasingly, over his upper thighs and then over his hips. You work your way across his navel. You are very careful that the sponge never strays from its intended targets. This is a battle to see if your need for him can outlast his need for you. (But by Odin's beard, you want to throw the damn sponge across the room, take his shaft into your hands. Then you would straddle and ride him until you both were exhausted and your voices were hoarse from screaming each other's names.)

But this is part of the game. The game you intended to win. So you will tease him, test him, and see if you can break his will just as surely as he has been teasing you all night to see if he could break yours. Suddenly Loki's endurance fails him. His hands toss the sponge across the water as he closes his own hands over yours and presses them into his skin of this thighs. “It is so nice to be attended to by a servant of your caliber.” He whispers sweetly in your ear. His hand, still holding onto yours. He moves your joined hands together higher until both your hands and his are wrapped around his manhood.

He uses your joined hands to pleasure himself for a few minutes. He feels so good in your hands, so right. He manages to catch your eye as he says. “One should always have the best of service wherever one goes." You smile sweetly over at him letting him believe he has won. He can't resist lacing his fingers into yours and using them to run up and down the length of his shaft, making sure you can feel all of his hardness. Making sure your fingers feel all of him, every long, pale inch of him. He must have been starting to think about his prize for winning and to let you know the winning had excited him.

“I believe I am very clean now, darling.” He places an arm around your waist, drawing you nearer to him. He locks his eyes on yours and that wicked grin spreads across his beautiful face. "My little servant has performed so well and she has worked so hard. I think she deserves to be rewarded by a night in my bed. Do you not agree?" He asks as he stands to get out of the bath. Finally! He was getting out! Now It was your turn to take over and flip this game that he had started and that he had just assumed he had won! You look over to where he is walking, on his way to a large cabinet that holds the towels for the bathroom. He gathers up a large, fluffy green one and begins to dry himself off. "Hurry up and get out, darling, I can't wait to drink the moisture off your naked skin." He calls over to you where you still lay, leaning against the edge of the bath.

"Ah, but my Prince, I do not believe we are done yet. You have yet to help to get me clean." He smiles, catching on to your mood. "Oh, is that all darling? Then I shall call in a palace servant to help you bathe. I could even call in several if it would help to speed things up and get you out of that bath and into my bed faster? I do seem to be gifted with the best servants in the castle you know?" He grins over at you. You smile sweetly back at him again. "Oh yes! Would you please be a dear and call them in? Just be sure to ask for one that is well-endowed. In fact, why don't make sure they are all well endowed and blessed with incredible stamina too? I do have servants in my part of the castle too, you know? Perhaps, you better just call mine here, then I can be assured that they all fit my requirements. I am so very particular about these matters and it takes so very much to truly satisfy me. As you yourself well know."

You turn to away and to hide your smile so that you don't ruin your victory by letting Loki see the laughter in your face and eyes. You can hear his growl from across the room and the sound cabinet door slamming as he marches back over to bath where you still sit. The steam continues to rise from the surface.

Loki kneels before you naked at the edge of the tub, his green towel thrown down at his feet. You stand up so you tower over his kneeling form. "Of course, why go through all the trouble of calling servants to satisfy me when I have such an obedient one kneeling before me? Come, my Prince. Show me all that silver tongue can do to make me scream your name until my voice is reduced to whispers and my body shatters at your slightest touch." You tell him, running your fingers through his still wet hair gently and then suddenly yanking it up hard until he is forced to look up and straight into your eyes alone. Loki laughs slow and deep. "Oh, it shall be as you wish it, my darling." He says, lifting one of your legs and placing it behind his shoulders and getting to work on making you scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any support that you give me by reading this story. I would greatly love to hear your opinions. I am trying to improve my writing skills and hearing opinions really helps!


End file.
